


Till Death

by krtskiscanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Murder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krtskiscanon/pseuds/krtskiscanon
Summary: Kei trusts Tetsurou more than anyone on Earth, but he can't stop himself from mulling over their basement.





	Till Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Uh. I've never written fic or like, anything in my whole entire life so... please, uh, enjoy.
> 
> This is part of an AU with xladysaya so! Thank you Adriana for always cheering me on, I love you dude!

Kei could smell it, the faint metallic scent coming from the beneath the basement door. It was hardly noticeable made obvious by the fact that they had had many guests come and go without complaint. Kei himself only started to smell it when he'd gone against Tetsurou's suggestion of letting the basement be.

_'I don't want you tripping and hurting yourself going down there,'_ had been one of Tetsurou's many reasons. It made sense; the basement was dark, dusty, and moldy, or at least that's how he remembered it from when he went down there when they'd officially moved in together. 

The house used to be Tetsurou's Grandparents' little vacation home located near a lush forest by a crystalline brook. It was the perfect place to start the next chapter of their lives together; the house was cozy and warm from the years of love that went in to it by Kei's future grandparents-in-law and he couldn't be happier.

Yet the basement remained wordlessly off limits. Even Kei could tell Tetsurou's many concerns were an underlying command to stay out and so Kei did. He had no reason to go down there anyway and he trusted his fiancé with the world. Tetsurou never denied him anything so Kei chose not to deny him either.

As these kinds of promises go though, there was always the eventuality of them being broken. It wasn't a matter of "if" but "when", and the when came when Tetsurou carelessly left the door just that bit ajar and their mischievous calico Henji finally got to traverse the basement like she had always wanted if her constant whines and pitiful door scratches were anything to go by. 

Kei didn't want to go down there, not because he was scared of his fiancé - far from it, but because he knew Tetsurou would be upset that Kei had broken the one rule that was held in their home.

By the time Kei had gotten Henji out of the basement, the copper stench had stuck to his nostrils and ingrained itself in his mind. It sticks to him like a second skin and no matter how much he washes every inch of skin he can get to without resorting to stripping, the smell doesn't leave him. Kei even takes a shower before starting dinner but the scents of the soap and curry only linger for so long.

When Kei hears the front door and the soft, "I'm home," that could only belong to the person he held most dear, he felt a sense of dread. As Tetsurou enters the kitchen and wraps his arms around Kei with an exaggerated sigh, Kei worried his fiancé could smell it on him like a wicked perfume.

"I missed you baby," Tetsurou whispers in his ear as he rests his head on Kei's shoulder.

Kei has the mind to laugh softly as he cuts up the potatoes with a sure hand, something he's done a thousand times over, something grounding, "You just missed me for my cooking I'm sure."

Kei can feel Tetsurou's grin against his cheek before he pulls away to set the table, as he always does, as they always do, "Ahh, Kei you caught me... sharp as always!"

Despite the deep seeded dread in the pit of his gut, he knows Tetsurou as much as he knows himself. He trusts Tetsurou with his heart, his body, his mind and and his soul and he trusts Tetsurou with whatever is going on in their basement in their home by the lush forest and the crystalline brook. 

He just wants to know why Tetsurou felt he had to hide.

Kei serves the curry, giving Tetsurou extra beef as he so loves and they begin to eat, the familiar routine they always do.

Kei recalls their ordinary days as the scent of blood gets heavier and heavier in his brain, the curry no longer smelling of home and spice but like rust. He abruptly puts his spoon down as the word "blood" attaches itself to the scent and no matter how hard Kei tries he can't pry them apart.

He jolts out of his thoughts as Tetsurou places a hand on his forearm and Kei realized he'd shut his eyes. When he looks up at Tetsurou, his face is the very definition of concerned and despite what's going on his thoughts, he can't keep the soft smile off his face.

"Are you alright sweetheart? You suddenly looked sick..." Kei looks down at his food, barely touched and lets out a shaky breath. He turns his hand over and intertwines his fingers with Tetsurou's, feeling comfort and safety in the gesture. He knows his hands are clammy but Tetsurou just grips his hand tighter.

"Tetsu...I love you, so much," Kei whispers, trying not to gnaw at his lip as he keeps his eyes on the brown mass of food in front of him though its starting to look foreign and disgusting, "and I want you to know that, no matter what, I'll always stick by you."

Kei feels Tetsurou tense in his hand and he's sure if he was looking at his face it would be pale with dread. 

Tetsurou starts to loosen his grip in an obvious effort to pull away but Kei won't let him and keeps it in a bruising grip of reassurance even as his mind is running though too many scenarios to keep track of. Kei swallows his fears and anxieties even as they threaten to spill out of him in the form of scared accusations and terrified excuses but he steels himself and looks at Tetsurou in the eye with all the determination he can muster, "I will always, always stand by you."

Tetsurou's eyes are searching Keis, his honey gold irises moving back and forth like the pendulum of a clock waiting to go off and let Kei know his time is up.

After they sit like that for a while, air tense, Tetsurou dissecting Kei with his eyes in a way he'd never seen him do before, Tetsurou takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly, tilting his head in the direction they both know the basement resides, "I'm... you know I hate lying to you... keeping things from you..."

Tetsurou is searching for words; its clear hes struggling to find what he wants to say while also preserving Kei's image of him, "but sometimes, secrets are there to protect the person you love most."

"I went in to the basement," Kei states abruptly stopping Tetsurou in his tracks. It was obvious that Tetsurou knew what he was referring to but saying it aloud made the situation all the more unavoidable. 

Tetsurou's face twists in to a grimace, once again searching for what to say but coming up short. He looks in to Kei's eyes, looking like he normally would when Kei would catch him trying to sneak off with one of Kei's tarts before they'd finished cooling. The memory makes him fond, as does anything Tetsurou does. 

"What do you want me to say Kei," Tetsurou concedes, his voice cracking a bit like it wasn't he who got himself in to this situation. Kei almost feels guilty, almost. The blood coating his nostrils reminds him why this conversation is happening in the first place, the smell ironically being the thing grounding him now. 

"I want you to say that everything will be okay... that whatever it is you're doing in our home will stay in that basement," Kei swallows thickly, eyes watering and hands trembling as he can't stop himself from imagining what it is Tetsurou is using their future together to hide. 

Tetsurou looks surprised by his request, like he'd been expecting something more manic or perhaps even a threat, but Kei watches as his fiancé's eyes soften as he recalls how devote and loyal Kei is to him. The love in Tetsurou's eyes is out of place in this blood stained house, Kei knows that... but he let's Tetsurou lean over the table and give him a soft kiss filled with promises he's not sure Tetsurou can keep.

When Tetsurou pulls away, his face reads that of someone whose had a huge weight lifted from them and Kei, for the first time since Tetsurou proposed, is left speechless.

His eyes firm with overwhelming affection, Tetsurou nods, "I promise you; I promise that I will keep you happy and safe for the rest of our lives together. I promise that I will protect you from..." he hesitates, "...I will protect you from me."

Kei searches Tetsurou's eyes as they sit there in the pregnant silence of their home before giving him a small nod.

"Okay."


End file.
